


Giving in

by SpeakOrDie



Series: Could it be? [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: Armie is certain there is absolutely no way Timothée feels the same way he does. Guess he's in for a surprise, then.





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> SMUUUUUUUT, finally.  
> I just wanted to thank you guys for all the nice comments and kudos! It really inspires me to keep going! I don't know how many chapters this series will have, I guess it depends on if you guys want to keep reading it, haha.  
> anyways, thank you, hope you enjoy.  
> xx

“That’s it”, Armie thought to himself when he saw Timothée and Esther talking and laughing by the bar. He’d done everything he could to try to stay away from Timmy tonight. He’d failed miserably, of course, but at least he’d tried. But this he couldn’t take. He couldn’t bear the thought of Esther touching Timmy. Her hands traveling down his arms, his waist, his back. Everywhere Armie longed to touch him. The thought of the two of them kissing made his insides churn. Hell, he couldn’t even stand to watch them during rehearsals, he had to leave every time they would shoot scenes together.

Maybe he was over reacting. Esther and Timmy were good friends and that was it. There was no way something else was going on between the two, or else he would have noticed. Right? He was just about to turn around and leave them be when he saw it. It was quick, almost nonexistent, but a kiss nonetheless. Armies’ fists clenched. What the hell? Why on earth had they just kissed? He didn’t even realize he was walking towards them until he reached Timmy, his scent driving him crazy like it always did. He couldn’t help but grab him by the waist, feeling the sudden need to touch him, to have him as close as possible. It took all the power in him not to press himself against his behind, instead, he just grabbed him hard, possessively, while trying to wrap his head around the scene he’d just witnessed. Esther looked flushed and embarrassed, like she’d gotten caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to, but Timmy, oh. Timmy looked gorgeous. As soon as he turned around and met Armies’ eyes, the older man had to keep himself from grabbing him by the shirt and smashing their lips together. He was truly beautiful. Breathtaking. A masterpiece. Armie had been obsessed with him since the first time he laid eyes on him months ago. And right now, face glistening from sweat, messy curls covering his forehead, Armie swore he’d never seen such beauty before on his life. He wasn’t able to stare for long though, because with one last smile aimed at Esther, and without even a second glance at him, Timothée left for the door.

Armie stood there confused for a couple of seconds before he followed him. It wasn’t like Timmy to act this way. He’d usually be thrilled to see him. Had he done something to upset him? Was he mad at him? Maybe he was just bored of hanging out with him all the time. Of course he’d rather be with Esther, who was his age, beautiful, and well, a girl. Maybe they had been together all along, secretly, and Armie hadn’t even noticed. Ignoring these thoughts, he followed Timmy to the door and placed a hand on his shoulders as soon as he reached him. It was then when he noticed how drunk his costar was. He could barely slur that he was tired and heading home, and he kept swinging from side to side, as if he couldn’t even stand straight. There was no way in hell he would let him go home by himself like this. He’d come with him, he offered. “No man, I’m fine, really”, Timmy said trying to refuse his offer, but gave in eventually, scooting closer to Armie, who hang an arm around his shoulders and grabbed him by the waist firmly as they went outside to grab a cab.

He couldn’t help having Timmy so close and not touching him, so he put a hand on his thigh on the ride home, tracing patterns there with his fingertips. That was one of the perks of their unconventional relationship, he could touch Timmy all he wanted and it wouldn’t be weird, they were so used to the touching and the kissing by now due to the film that it wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. However, he couldn’t help but notice that Timmy did seem a little uneasy today, he wasn’t relaxed or responsive like he usually was when Armie touched him, instead, he stared out the window the whole ride and didn’t even say a word or looked at the older man.

Armie didn’t know what to do when they arrived and Timmy literally jumped out of the car. Should he just go home? Or should he follow him? He opted for the latter and took a deep breath as he got out of the cab. It wasn’t like he was expecting Timmy to invite him in. He was hoping, yes, but it still took him by surprise when he eventually did. His heart raced a little at the thought of having Timothée all to himself, alone. But still, he refused to get his hopes up, since he was certain there was absolutely no way Timmy returned his feelings.

Once they were inside the small apartment and Timmy told him to sit, patting the spot next to him on the couch, Armie obliged happily, unable to pass on the opportunity of having him close. He took off Timmy’s shoes and started massaging his feet, tracing his fingers all over his ankles and legs, nothing they hadn’t done before, really. So it surprised him when the younger man jumped out of the couch alarmed and started pacing in the kitchen, tugging at the curls Armie so dearly loved. He was starting to worry. Timmy never reacted like this to his touching. Had he gotten sick of it? Was he...grossed out maybe? He didn’t believe him for a second when he told him he was acting this weird due to stress. Stress? Due to filming? Timothée? Please. But he let it go anyway, opting for a different approach to make Timmy relaxed.

“Well Tim...” Armie said as he stared at the younger man wickedly. “If you’re really so stressed out as you say you are…then maybe I can help you out with that”, he said, a smile was playing on Armies’ lips, but the darkness and lust on his eyes gave away how badly he truly desired Timothée. And as he said those words, he saw multiple emotions flash in Timmy’s eyes. There was confusion at first, but there was also...excitement? Eagerness... perhaps? He tackled him to the couch and began tickling him, partly because he wanted to make him laugh and feel better but mostly because he just wanted to touch him as much as he could. He buried his face on Timmy’s neck while he tickled his stomach, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He felt him squirm under him, trying to get out, but since Armie was practically two times his size, there was no way he could escape. “Stop! Come on Armie, I mean it, stop!”, Timmy kept on saying, screaming and kicking desperately. He held Timmy’s wrists above his head while he continued the tickling, only softer this time, more like a caress now. Armie removed his face from the younger man’s neck and stared at him for a moment. Flushed face, mouth slightly open, breathing hard, beautiful. And that’s when he felt it.

Since Armie was on top, straddling him, Timmy’s cock was practically grinding into his leg, so the older man was able to feel how incredibly hard Timmy was at the moment. Armie couldn’t believe it. That was it. He had had enough already. Enough pretending. Enough trying to decipher Timmy’s feelings. Enough arguing with himself whether he had touched Timmy too much that one time and it had been weird. Enough trying to control himself around him. Enough. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. This was enough proof that Timmy wanted this too. And if he didn’t, he’d rather have him freak out and scream for Armie to leave than do nothing, let the moment pass and regret it for the rest of his life, wondering what if he had just reached and touched? So without a second thought, he removed his hand from Timmy’s stomach, where he had been gently stroking him, and let it travel further down, stopping at his dick. He didn’t look away from Timmy, studying his every reaction. He looked surprised indeed, but he wasn’t making any effort to stop him, so he continued. With a deep breath, Armie placed his hand on top of his cock, gently stroking it just as he had been stroking his stomach only seconds ago. Timothée’s breath hitched, making Armie hard in a second. The older man simply stared into his eyes, pressed himself against him, and whispered “you don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this”, before crashing his lips into Timmy’s like he’d been wanting to do ever since he first met him. Not Elio and Oliver. Not rehearsed kisses. No cameras. Only Timothée and Armie.

“I didn’t…I didn’t know you felt the same way”, said Timmy, a massive yet guarded smile on his face. “Oh Timmy, I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you”, whispered the older man in return, while pushing himself closer to him. “Why didn’t you say anything? You never gave me any signs”. Armie just laughed. “Well, did you really think all of this touching was normal? I literally haven’t been able to keep my hands off you since the first time we met”. “Yeah but..., Timmy started,” “Shhh. No more speaking”, said Armie cutting him off with a hurried kiss and burying his face on his neck while gently stroking his cock, making Timmy moan. Armie lifted Timmy, placing him on top of him so that he was the one now straddling him. He removed his shirt, placing soft kisses all over his chest and neck, all while mumbling how beautiful he was. Timmy took off Armies’ shirt, taking in the sight of his built chest, one he had already seen so many times, but hadn’t been able to touch the way he wanted to, admiring the contrast between his own milky skin and Armies’ golden color. Timothée kept rubbing his cock with Armies’, desperate for some friction, making the older man even more eager for his skin, for having Timmy finally naked all to himself. All of the layers were driving him crazy, causing him to almost rip Timmy’s pants as he removed them and his own. They stayed like that for a moment, bodies grinding into each other, the only layer between them being their underwear, Armie whispering sweet nothings into Timmy’s ear while the younger man could only moan in return.

When they finally removed their underwear and their cocks grazed each other, it was the most exquisite feeling. They both moaned while pushing into one another more desperately, the need to be as close as possible almost unbearable. Armie started placing kisses all over Timmy’s chest, stomach, his lips leaving wet trails all over his hips, his thighs. Unable to resist, Timmy buckled his hips, hungry for more. Armie just stared into his eyes while kneeling down before him, a playful smile on his lips. “Tell me how much you want this Timmy”, he whispered, his hot breath dangerously close to Timothée’s cock, making him groan. “I want you so badly. I’ve wanted you for so long. Please”, Timmy said hurriedly, almost out of breath. Armie smiled, placing wet kisses on his thighs, gently stroking his shaft, but not taking him into his mouth just yet. “That won’t do…I want to know how badly you really want me. I want to know if you want me as much as I want you”, he said wickedly, stroking him faster. “Please Armie. I want you so fucking bad. I need you. Take me. I’m all yours”. That was enough for Armie, who took him fully into his mouth while stroking his balls, making Timmy moan with pleasure. “Oh god, that feels so good. Yes, please”. Armie kept sucking him, admiring the way Timmy’s chest would rise, his mouth hanging open, a hand tugging desperately at his curls. Not wanting Timmy to come just yet, Armie stopped, leaning forward to kiss him, his fingers tracing his jawline, his lips. Timmy opened his mouth and sucked on Armies’ fingers while staring at him, making him groan. He removed his fingers from Timmy’s mouth and kneeled down again, stroking him once again. He placed his now wet fingers close to Timmy’s hole, making the younger man squirm with eagerness. “Is this what you want?”, Armie whispered, rubbing his hole but not entering him yet. All Timmy could do was nod. Without a heads up, Armie inserted one finger into Timothée, making him moan with delight while he pulled at the older man’s hair, making him slip another finger into him, faster, harder. “God, Armie. Yes, please. I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long. Please”. Armie kept fingering him, admiring the sounds escaping Timmy’s lips. With one swift movement, he turned him around, so he was now laying on his stomach. He spread his cheeks apart and got closer to his hole, his hot breath driving Timmy crazy. He placed his tongue there, making Timmy’s legs arch forward, not being able to resist the feeling. Armie just grabbed him harder, eating him out while obscenities escaped Timmy’s lips. He was about to come, he could feel it, but he didn’t want this to end so soon. He turned around, reaching for Armies’ dick, stroking him while he kneeled down before him. He took him into his mouth, hands fondling his balls while Armie moaned, pulling at Timmy’s hair. Armie couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to be inside him. He grabbed Timmy by the hair and pulled him up, kissing him fiercely one last time before placing him under him, putting his legs on his shoulders while inserting his fingers into him once again. “I’m ready. Please take me. I’m ready”, Timmy said, breathing heavily. He looked like a dream in Armies’ eyes. Flushed, wild eyes, lips red and swollen.

With one last kiss, Armie slowly entered him, making Timmy’s eyes roll back. It was the most exquisite mixture of both pain and pleasure. “I can take more, please”, whispered the younger man, while digging his nails into his lover’s shoulder. Armie thrusted into him a little more harshly, making Timmy yell with delight. “You feel so good baby. So tight, yes, god”, Armie said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. After a few more thrusts he was balls deep into him, making Timmy squirm under him with pleasure, fingers tugging at Armies’ hair, kissing his chest, his shoulders, anything he could reach. “Oh god Armie, I’m going to come”, said Timmy, digging his nails into Armies’ back so deep it would surely leave some nasty marks for the makeup team to cover up the next day. After a few more strokes, Timmy couldn’t take it any longer, coming all over Armies’ thighs and chest. That was it for Armie, who, at the sight of Timmy’s cum all over him, shot his load into Timmy, collapsing into him while the younger man traced his fingers all over his back.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, naked bodies tangled, caressing each other’s backs. Armie stood up, an overwhelming feeling on his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d desired this for so long, he couldn’t understand how on earth had he gotten so lucky “You’re leaving already?” Timmy whispered tiredly, a hint of disappointment on his voice. “Stay the night”, he said, while stretching out his arms for Armie to lie down on his chest. “Leaving? Come on Timmy, I’m just stretching out, I’m not finished with you quite yet” he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips while he picked up Timothée from the couch and threw him over his shoulders, carrying him to the bedroom. “The night is only starting”, he said laughing, throwing him to the bed and crashing their lips together to start all over again.


End file.
